Método Helgramita para dejar de beber, aplicado a Terry Grandchester
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Este es un creepyfic ligerito, basado en una historia de la serie televisiva "Dimensión Desconocida", espero les agrade.


El siguiente creepyfic está basado en un capítulo de la serie "Dimensión Desconocida" (Twilight Zone), transmitida en los años Ochentas. Espero le guste. Ya saben, los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi y en este caso, la serie es creación de Rod Sterling, versión de 1985.

* * *

 **Método Helgramita para dejar de beber, aplicado a Terruce G. Grandchester.**

Rockstown fue el comienzo del declive, en lugar del lugar para impulsarse y salir del mismo. ¿Por qué? Por su debilidad de carácter. O eso pensaba él, eso pensaba Hathaway, eso pensaban sus compañeros de teatro, eso pensaba Susanna Marlowe y eso pensaba la señora Marlowe; eso pensarían sus amigos, si los tuviera. Y eso pensaría Candy, si hubiera seguido a su lado.

Meses, que bien pudieran ser años, abrazado a la botella, ahogando en ella sus penas. Se vio en la necesidad de aceptar la caridad de su madre, no tanto por lo que económicamente pudiera aportarle, sino porque el temor a vivir solo era demasiado. En las condiciones en que se encontraba, lo único positivo había sido la separación de él y de Susanna, quien tenía suficiente con lidiar con su propia depresión y sus malestares físicos, como para además arrastrar a un alcohólico encadenado a su silla de ruedas.

La madre de Susanna estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Al caño todas las ilusiones de que su hija se convirtiera en la esposa del encumbrado actor Terry Grandchester, pues la caída en espiral era cada vez más pronunciada. ¿Y Eleanor, su propia madre? La culpa y el deseo de ayudarle la impulsaron a apuntalar su carrera. Así, el joven actor, la incipiente promesa que había jurado salir por sí mismo y brillar mucho más allá del nombre de su famosa y reconocida madre, ahora se conformaba con los papeles segundones que Eleanor Baker podía conseguirle, resguardada en su propia carrera.

Y si alcoholizado los demonios y las culpas le perseguían, no se diga sobrio. La mayor parte de los días del mes, de la semana, de las horas del día, Terry necesitaba ahogarse en la bebida para soportar su propia vida. El alcohol no le hacía olvidar sus errores garrafales, pero sí le permitía reírse cínicamente de lo que su vida era ahora.

Pero esta noche, todo iba a cambiar…

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y, entre los efluvios de la beodez, alcanzó a colocar un cigarrillo entre sus labios, después de dejar caer un par al piso del bar donde acostumbraba beber noche a noche. Encender el cigarrillo era prácticamente una tarea imposible, sus manos temblaban y su sentido del equilibrio estaba seriamente dañado por el licor, así que no atinaba a prender el cerillo.

-Permítame –una voz perteneciente a un hombre vestido con traje negro, le miraba con cierta compasión y reconocimiento.

Terry agradeció el gesto de su interlocutor, quien le entregó la cajetilla de cerillos.

-Consérvela, creo que le será muy útil –indicó el hombre, quien se marchó después de asentir con la cabeza y sin agregar nada más.

Terry bizqueó a fin de estudiar la sencilla caja de cerillos, en color blanco, con un anuncio en letras oscuras:

 _Método Helgramita para dejar de beber_

 _Dr. Eugene Munrich_

 _555-5933-5203_

 _Calle 14, Chelsea, N.Y._

 _Atención las 24 horas del día (no se necesita cita previa)_

Eso era todo, ¿método Helgramita para dejar de beber? En un impulso, estuvo a punto de tirar los cerillos a la basura, pero acabó por guardar la cajetilla en el bolsillo interno de su saco y continuó dando atención a su vaso de whiskey. Esa noche fue diferente, ya que una pelea con otro parroquiano acabó por refundirlos a los dos en la comisaría, de donde su madre le rescató a media mañana.

Eleanor Baker, conforme pasaba el tiempo, daba menos oído a su propia culpa por haberle abandonado de niño, y más al hastío por ver que su único vástago no tenía ninguna intención de superar sus demonios.

-Es lo último Terry –le advirtió-. Quiero que te marches de casa, tu departamento te espera, así que no hay problema alguno de vivienda para ti.

Eleanor había pagado puntualmente la renta y los servicios del diminuto departamento que Terry ocupó durante varios años, mientras se hacía de un nombre y una carrera. Y con lo sucedido a Susanna, le había invitado a vivir con ella en su mansión, pero ahora… ya había entendido que las promesas de recuperación de su hijo eran vanas, mientras tuviera a su mamá que le ayudara a componer todo lo que él rompía. Terry acababa con una enorme jarra de jugo de naranja, muerto de sed por la resaca, ante un plato de huevos revueltos que le revolvían el estómago, delicado por tanto alcohol.

-Pero mamá, yo te prometo…

-No prometas lo que no has de cumplir, Terry ¡Y no me pongas esa cara de sufrimiento! Sé muy bien que tengo mucha culpa por abandonarte de niño, no lo olvido, pero ya no eres un chiquillo, así que tienes que resolver tu problema de adicción tú solo, ya que no parece ayudar el que esté a tu lado. Tienes un par de días para irte de esta casa.

Eleanor cerró la conversación saliendo del comedor, y por ese día, no se presentó frente a Terry.

-Tenga joven, esto estaba en su saco.

La mucama le entregó la cajetilla de cerillos, antes de llevarse la ropa a la lavandería. Terry observó la cajetilla blanca, leyendo y releyendo el anuncio: _método para dejar de beber… atención las 24 horas, sin previa cita…_

No lo pensó más, recién bañado, luciendo unos ojos inyectados en sangre, la piel pálida, con dolor de cabeza, pero vestido pulcramente, se subió a su automóvil y arrancó a la dirección que la cajetilla indicaba.

OoOoO

-Perdón, ¿Doctor Munrich? –preguntó cuando le abrieron en la casa estilo colonial que correspondía a la dirección.

El hombre era de edad mediana, con escaso cabello entrecano y de gruesa figura. No parecía un médico, así que Terry sospechó que se trataba de un psicólogo, una novedosa profesión que parecía ir causando cada vez más revuelo.

-Para servirle, caballero –respondió el doctor Munrich.

Terry tenía ya el aliento alcohólico, pues contaba con cierta provisión del mismo en su automóvil, y se había vuelto experto en burlar a la policía para beber mientras manejaba.

-Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester –se presentó-. Su anuncio dice que atiende las veinticuatro horas del día y que no se necesita cita previa… -comenzó el actor.

-Pase, por favor.

El hombre le dejó entrar en su hogar y le condujo a una habitación, con más cara de despacho contable que de consultorio. Le hizo tomar asiento en un sillón de cuero y el doctor Munrich lo imitó tras un escritorio de madera oscura.

-¿Así que le interesa mi método? –preguntó a manera de introducción.

-Le he de decir –comenzó Terry-, que he intentado otros métodos, sin mayor resultado que dejar la bebida por un par de meses –los ojos azul-verdosos de Terry se fijaron en un bien surtido bar que el médico tenía a mano-. Nada ha servido más allá de eso.

-¿Quiere beber ahora? –preguntó el hombre, colocándose bien sobre la nariz un par de anteojos de montura de carey que usaba-. Adelante –le invitó con un gesto de la mano.

Terry no se hizo repetir, sirviéndose una generosa porción de licor.

-De acuerdo, señor Grandchester –le dijo el médico, mirando a Terry vaciar el vaso de un par de tragos y volviendo a llenarlo.

Terry tuvo un fugaz pensamiento para extrañarse de que un médico que combate el alcoholismo tuviera un muy bien aprovisionado bar y tan accesible.

-¿Sabe? –interrumpió el actor-. Adoro el licor. He probado infinidad de métodos para dejarlo y ninguno ha funcionado.

Terry levantó el vaso, mirando el ambarino líquido, llenándose las fosas nasales del fuerte y rico olor.

-En mis años mozos fuer mi compañero contra la soledad y la frustración –bebió otro trago-. Y en mi vida adulta, ha seguido junto a mí. Yo he perdido todo: familia, el amor de una mujer, mis sueños, mi trabajo, todo… todo lo he perdido, menos el gusto por el alcohol. ¿Por qué tendría que dejarlo? –acabó por preguntar, sin mirar al médico, sino fijando sus ojos azules más allá del fondo de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-¿A qué vino entonces, señor Grandchester? –preguntó el doctor Munrich, cómodamente sentado y mirándole con tranquilidad.

Terry reaccionó y acabó mirando a su interlocutor, dubitativo.

-Si sigo así moriré –comentó con gesto dramático-. MI madre, quien estuvo conmigo apoyándome siempre, me ha echado de su casa.

Terry se hundió ligeramente y tuvo el infantil impulso de arrojar el vaso contra la pared, en un arranque violento de ira. El doctor Munrich esperó un par de segundos, dándole tiempo al joven actor de agregar algo. Al notar que seguía en silencio, Munricho tomó la palabra.

-He de advertirle, señor Grandchester, que si usted acepta seguir el método Helgramita, no podrá dar marcha atrás.

Terry, ya achispado por los dos vasos de licor, y puesto que aún no terminaba de desechar el ingerido la noche pasada, sonrió con cinismo.

-Ningún método me ha dado resultados más allá de un par de meses –dijo con tono retador-. Acepto usar el suyo, y si no me gusta, lo dejaré.

-No podrá hacerlo, señor Grandchester –rebatió el médico.

-Lo acepto –repitió Terry, levantando el vaso-, ande, empiece su sermón, como empiezan otros médicos.

El doctor Munrich se levantó, sin decir palabra, se acercó a un estante tras de su escritorio, retirando una caja de metal, en color gris pizarra, se la presentó a Terry, abriendo la tapa. Una serie de cápsulas en color rojo ocupaban el interior.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Terry, mirando con cierta curiosidad y desconfianza.

-El método Helgramita –informó el médico-. Tome una cápsula.

Terry lo hizo y la ingirió; con una sonrisa burlona, bebió lo último del vaso para deglutir la cápsula.

-¿Es un medicamento? –preguntó.

-No, señor Grandchester –negó el doctor Munrich, pero no explicó más-. Vaya a su casa y duerma, necesita descansar.

-¿Así nada más? ¿no me va a dar una charla sobre lo malo que es beber? –preguntó Terry.

-No por ahora, señor Grandchester. Necesita dormir, ya llegará el momento de los sermones, si tanto le interesan.

El médico se puso en pie para acompañarlo a la puerta principal, Terry dejó el vaso en el escritorio del doctor Munrich y se retiró, entendiendo que por ese día la charla acababa. Regresó a su departamento y se acotó, durmiendo por varias horas, tal como le habían indicado el médico. Permaneció casi dos días sin beber, y al tercero, después de batallar con su consciencia, terminó la noche en el bar de siempre.

-Uno sencillo, Harold –pidió al cantinero.

Bebió con cierta reticencia, pensando que la cápsula ingerida en el consultorio del doctor Munrich le haría sentir alguna aversión por el alcohol, pero no fue así. Sintió como el licor mojaba el interior de su boca y resbalaba por su garganta. Ya sabía que después de un par de tragos su mente comenzaba a divagar, su sentido del equilibrio se afectaba y su lengua se enredaba con las palabras, así como las ideas se revolvían en su interior, venía la desinhibición, más las risas escandalosas y las frases subidas de tono. Y claro, las conquistas de numerosas "señoritas", despertando en numerosas camas de numerosos hoteluchos de baja condición.

Pero hoy no, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco copas y él se mantenía en sus trece. ¿Acaso la cápsula que le administraran evitaría los efectos del alcohol de ahora en adelante? ¿Tendría que volver a ingerir otra cápsula? No, no era lógico. Hasta donde recordaba, el doctor Munrich no le había dicho que fuese un tratamiento largo. Es más, ni siquiera acordaron una cita posterior. Algo entendió esa noche, sentado ante la mesilla redonda y mirando la profusión de vasos.

-¿Señor Grandchester? –le interrogó dudoso el mesero.

-Trae la botella –ordenó Terry fastidiado.

Le falta la desfachatez que el alcohol le proporciona, le faltan las risas escandalosas y las tontas respuesta que da a sus interlocutores cuando está hundido en lo efluvios del licor.

La madrugada llegó y Terry se encontró despatarrado en la revuelta cama de su departamento. Y de pronto, comenzó a sentir el atroz dolor de estómago, que fue en crescendo, hasta sentir que las entrañas se le retorcían; por inercia, se apretó el vientre y sus manos pudieron sentir movimiento en lo profundo de su vientre. No pudo evitar un grito de dolor. Terry prefería que la mucama no permaneciera en su departamento. Así, los gritos de dolor que siguieron no fueron escuchado por nadie, y él trató de ahogarlos contras las almohadas de la cama. ¿Qué le sucedía?.

OoOoO

Terry vacilaba en llamar a la puerta de la vivienda del doctor Munrich, hasta que recordó la impresión en la cajetilla de cerillas: servicio las 24 horas del días, por lo que se armó de valor y golpeó con cierta discreción.

-Adelante, señor Grandchester.

El médico le franqueó el paso y le condujo a su despacho.

-¿Qué me hizo? –preguntó Terry, sin sentarse en el sillón que el doctor Munrich le ofrecía.

-Usted aceptó utilizar mi método para dejar la bebida, señor Grandchester.

El hombre de anteojos mira impasible el rostro pálido y sudoroso del actor.

-No me dijo en qué consistía –protestó Terry.

-No era necesario, sabía que volvería –declaró Munrich.

-¿No era necesario? –repitió Terry con acritud-. ¿Qué fue lo que me dio?

Un retortijón, que Terry atribuyó a la ira y el miedo, le atenazó el vientre.

-¿Ha escuchado hablar de la lombriz Helgramita?

La tranquilidad del médico era exasperante, sentado tras su escritorio y respirando con serenidad.

-Jamás he oído… -comenzó Terry.

-La Helgramita es una especie de solitaria, que para estos momentos está completamente adherida a sus entrañas, señor Grandchester –informó el doctor.

-Usted bromea –le interrumpió Terry enojado.

El retortijón se intensificó, el médico se giró en su asiento y abrió la puerta de un estante negro con facha de caja fuerte, que se encontraba tras él. La visión de un frasco lleno de un líquido turbio, en el cual flotaba un enorme bicho en color blanco con vetas amarillentas fue dantesca y cortó el habla de Terry.

-Esta es la Helgramita, señor Grandchester. La cápsula que usted ingirió contenía una lombriz en larva.

-¡Usted metió eso en mí! –reclamó Terry, horrorizado.

-No, señor Grandchester, fue usted quien lo hizo. Y el alcohol que consume la hace crecer y desarrollarse –el médico miró al espécimen, que a los ojos de Terry era enorme-. Esta no se encuentra completamente madura.

Terry se horrorizó todavía más, de ser posible. El bicho parecía estar en un frasco del tamaño de una olla de puchero. ¿Qué tamaño tendría una Helgramita adulta?

-¡Tiene que sacarla de mí! –exigió Terry.

-Me temo que eso es imposible, señor Grandchester.

La impasible conducta del doctor Munrich sacaba a Terry de sus casillas.

-¡Algo tiene qué hacerse! –exigió el actor.

-Claro que puede usted hacer algo, señor Grandchester –concedió el médico.

Terry estaba al borde de la desesperación, presa de la rabia, mientras que el rostro del médico permanecía serio y sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Puede usted inducirla a un letargo y evitar su crecimiento –informó Munrich.

-¿Cómo…? –musitó Terry, sudando frió, mientras el vientre le dolía cada vez más.

-Deje de beber –declaró con simpleza el médico-. Y aún cuando abandone por completo la bebida, debo advertirle que es muy peligroso. Puede perder la vida en esa lucha.

El médico se daba cuenta de lo inmerso que Terry estaba en el vicio del alcohol y sabía que el síndrome de abstinencia sería terrible para él, en caso de que aceptara seguir.

-Es así de sencillo: la Helgramita crece al absorber el alcohol que usted bebe; ya en este momento está tan adherida a usted que no hay manera de extraerla sin que usted muera. Seguirá desarrollándose conforme usted consuma alcohol –dejó un momento de silencio-. Aun cuando usted deje de beber, ella estará siempre pendiente de que usted recaiga.

Terry se puso en pie, dudando profusamente, con el cabello revuelto, furioso por lo que sucedía y con un dolor casi insoportable en su estómago.

-¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerme esto? –gritó a la cara del médico.

-¿Derecho, señor Grandchester? –replicó mordaz Munrich.

Había perdido al fin su impasibilidad, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, su tono de voz se elevó y la aletas de la nariz se dilataron también.

-Un ebrio mató a mi familia en un accidente automovilístico, si quiere usted saberlo. ¡Eso me da el derecho! –se puso en pie con brusquedad-. Mi esposa y mi hijo cruzaban la calle de manera correcta y el tipo ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad, los golpeó, los mató y trató de seguir su camino como si nada.

Terry no supo qué responder, alterado por todo lo que le sucedía.

-¡Eso es lo que me da el derecho! –repitió el médico-. Tiene dos opciones, señor Grandchester: dejar el alcohol, a pesar del riesgo que corre, o seguir bebiendo, hasta que la Helgramita llegue a su madurez total y ella lo mate.

Terry movió la boca, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Acabó por salir de la casa del médico, sin siquiera despedirse. Asustado por las dos opciones que tenía que enfrentar.

OoOoO

-Robert, necesito tiempo fuera de candilejas –pidió Terry.

Robert Hathaway, director de la compañía Sttraford, famosa por su Shakespeare, donde "Romeo y Julieta" y "Hamlet" eran magistralmente representados, aceptó la propuesta del actor si mayor dilación. Como buen actor, disimuló su escepticismo cuando Terruce G. Grandchester, otrora primer actor de la compañía, le anunció que "se iba a desintoxicar", pues esa misma historia la venía escuchando desde hacía años.

-Suerte, Terry –deseó al actor.

A fin de cuentas, le estimaba a pesar de todo.

A su madre sólo le mando un recado, avisando que "dejaría de beber" y no estaría disponible para nadie por dos o tres semanas.

-¡Terry! –Eleanor llamó varias veces a su puerta.

-¡Vete, mamá! –suplicó Terry desde el interior-. Estoy bien.

"Estoy bien", se repitió una y otra vez, haciendo caso omiso de su madre y continuó tirado en la cama, sujetándose el vientre. El primer día de su encierro, se había deshecho de todo licor, vaciando las botellas en el fregadero de la cocina. NO dejó una sola con licor, asustado como estaba al recordar el bicho que el doctor Munrich le mostrara: blanco, con ojos rojizos y una serie de patas a lo largo del cuerpo, más una boca ancha que enseñaba una serie de dientes puntiagudos.

A la noche, Terry hubiera matado por una copa. No había olvidado lo que Munrich le dijera sobre la lombriz parásita que se alojaba en su interior, pero no le importaba. Entre quejidos, abrió el grifo del lavabo y se empapó con el agua fría. El dolor le atenazó las entrañas, la desesperación era tal, que se desquitó destruyendo parte de su mobiliario. A la ansiedad de la bebida, se unía el dolor de la Helgramita, que reclamaba el alcohol para continuar creciendo.

Los gemidos, gruñidos y gritos de dolor, acabaron por alertar al administrador del edificio, quien llamó a Eleanor Baker y le abrió la puerta. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que su hijo le pidiera la dejara sola, y Eleanor se reprochaba el haber cedido a ese requerimiento. Terry se encontraba en un estado deplorable: delgado, sucio, demacrado.

-Mamá, vete –pidió.

-¡No puedo dejarte así! –reclamó Eleanor.

-Claro que puedes –replicó Terry, con una firmeza que extrañó a su madre-. Necesito estar solo, hasta que domine mi vicio –agregó.

Eleanor, entre protestas, le dejó comida y le arrancó la promesa de que la llamaría de necesitarlo. Terry le prometió todo lo que le pidió y acabó bajo la ducha. El dolor que le provocaba la lombriz parásita había remitido un poco. Y él recordó lo sucedido apenas tres días antes.

La ansiedad por beber era tan irresistible, que acabó por revolver el departamento, en busca de la mínima cantidad de licor olvidada, pero no había sido así. Todas las botellas habían sido desechadas escrupulosamente. Y como un alcohólico caído en lo más bajo, acabo frente a su tocador, mirando las lociones que usaba para su arreglo personal. Acabó por intentar destapar una de ellas y el simple olor desencadenó un dolor infernal, haciéndole soltar el frasco y caer de rodillas, pues no pudo soportarlo. El frasco de loción no se rompió, pero quedó fuera de su alcance, sin embargo, el dolor que sentía era terrible y al posar sus manos en su vientre, en un intento de calmarlo, pudo sentir nítidamente la presencia de la Helgramita, horrorizado, fijó sus ojos en su vientre, el cual mostraba el movimiento del bicho, como si esta pretendiera rasgar la piel de su abdomen y salir al mundo. Acabó por desmayarse, asustado como nunca en la vida.

OoOoO

El hombre moreno sentado ante la barra del bar pretendía encender un cigarrillo, pero las manos le temblaban tanto, presa de la ebriedad, que no atinaba a colocar la llama de la cerilla en la punta del cigarro. Se despreciaba a sí mismo, no era más que un borracho que noche a noche caía en su vicio. No valían promesas, ni el abandono de la familia, ni la pérdida del trabajo. Todo era inútil, nunca encontraría el método ideal para salir de esa cueva donde estaba metido.

-Permítame –una mano de dedos largos y firmes le acercó la llama de una cerilla.

El hombre se volvió a fin de agradecer el gesto con un murmullo y miró el rostro de su interlocutor: pálido, delgado pero con una serenidad más bien propia de la vejez y no de un joven treintañero. Además, él estaba seguro que conocía ese rostro. ¿Dónde lo había visto?

-Tenga, conserve las cerillas –pidió el joven adulto, poniéndole en las manos una cajetilla blanca, con letras oscuras, como anuncio de algo.

-Gracias –dijo simplemente el ebrio.

-Señor Grandchester –saludó Harold-. Hacía tiempo que no le veíamos por aquí.

-Vine solamente a liquidar mi cuenta, Harold –anunció el muchacho, vestido de sobrio gris-. No creo regresar más.

-Le extrañaremos, señor Grandchester –la voz de Harold sonó sincera. El actor había sido uno de los mejores clientes del local durante mucho tiempo.

Terry le acompañó a la barra, a fin de finiquitar su cuenta. Recordando la larga y lenta recuperación, mientras la Helgramita entraba de lleno en un letargo y el dolor que le producía remitía. Y al mismo tiempo, también se aletargaba el deseo de beber…

Al salir, miró brevemente al hombre al cual había entregado la cajetilla que anunciaba el _Método Helgramita_ , el hombre la leía con suma atención. Terry se permitió una ligera sonrisa que embelleció su rostro de por sí aristocrático y que estaba perdiendo la hinchazón provocada por el alcoholismo de años. Tal parecía, que el _Método Helgramita_ seguiría en auge un tiempo más.

 _ ***** FIN *****_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
